1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holding system for the backup roller of a driving drum of a belt conveyor. In particular, this invention relates to a holding system that does not require any adjustment, even during long periods of operation.
2. The Prior Art
To improve the traction of the mating parts of a conveyor belt and driving drum, rollers are usually arranged on the run-off side of the driving drum. The term "backup roller" is a technical term of art used for such rollers. Backup rollers are usually arranged on both sides of the centrally arranged driving drum, mainly in connection with a reversing drive.
It is difficult to press the backup roller evenly across the total width of the belt or length of the roller. This problem is especially prevalent with curved belt conveyors, whose central drive has a conically shaped driving drum. The backup roller is therefore equipped with an adjusting and securing unit, so that it can be independently adjusted on the inner and outer radii. Nevertheless, a completely uniform contact pressure cannot be attained over the entire width. This is primarily because the axle of the roller may sag slightly, leading to variation in the contact pressure. Backup rollers can be installed and adjusted only by experts.
The known adjusting and fixing means for backup rollers also make it more difficult to replace the conveyor belts, which are subject to wear. It is not possible to replace the belts without dismantling both the backup rollers and the associated holding and adjusting means.